1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to analog circuits and more particularly to a highly linear buffer circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buffer circuits are often used to transfer a signal from a circuit with a given impedance level to another circuit with a different impedance level. For example, when transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals using a cable (e.g., for cable television), a buffer may be used between the circuitry generating the signal and the cable itself. Cable often has low impedance (e.g., low resistance and/or large capacitance). Buffer/driver circuits may or may not amplify an input signal. Typically, a linear relationship between an input signal to a buffer and an output signal from the buffer is preferable for preserving signal quality.